Love at First Sight
by pinkyukka
Summary: Debaran-debaran didada Suzuna semakin menjadi setelah ia bertemu dengan Riku. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, sampai Mamori menyadarkan dirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih? Fic req by Timami Bad Summary RikuSuzu comeback dari Hiatus RnR please Thank You


Halo~ aku kembali setelah hiatus setengah tahun. Kali ini datang dengan fic request ^^

**AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION  
EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
Love at First Sight © Pinkyukka  
Story by : Pinkyukka  
Warning : possible OoC, typo[s], RikuxSuzu, etc  
**

**Enjoy It !**

BRUKKK!

Baru saja seorang preman menabrak Mamori hingga ia terjatuh. "A-aduh…," rintih Mamori.

"Mamo-_nee_, kau tak apa?" Suzuna membantu Mamori berdiri.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Dasar pengganggu!" bentak preman itu.

"Hmm… cowok menabrak cewek dan bilang mereka pengganggu? Menyebalkan!" seorang pria kecil berambut putih jabrik muncul tiba-tiba. Tampangnya mengejek si preman.

"Apa kau bilang?!" si preman hendak menghajar pria kecil itu. Namun, mereka tak bisa berkutik ketika pria kecil itu dengan secepat kilat menarik tangannya hingga terjatuh. Mamori dan Suzuna terpaku melihat aksi sang pria kecil itu. Terutama Suzuna, dia sangat terpesona. Dengan menahan rasa sakitnya ia segera kabur dari tempat itu.

"Te-terima kasih kau telah menolongku," kata Mamori.

Pria kecil itu tersenyum. "Tak masalah Mamo-_nee_." Mamori terkejut. _Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?_ pikir Mamori.

"Ini aku, Riku. Ingat?"

Mamori tampak terkejut. "Ri-Rikkun! Lama tak bertemu!" seru Mamori senang.

"Mamori-_neechan_!" kali ini Sena yang datang bersama Monta. "_Neechan_ tak apa-apa?" Mamori mengangguk.

"Halo Sena, lama tak bertemu." Sena terpaku melihat Riku.

"Ka-kau…," cukup lama jeda yang Sena buat. "Ri-Riku?"

"Ya. Lama tak bertemu ya," Riku mengacak-acak rambut Sena.

"A-ano… Sena, dia siapa?" kali ini Suzuna yang sedari tadi hanya diam –karena tak mengerti situasi yang ada— yang bicara.

"Ah Suzuna, kenalkan. Dia Riku, 'kakak'ku."

"Heee? Kau punya kakak, Sena?" Monta dan Suzuna terkejut bersamaan.

"A-ah bukan kakak yang seperti itu. Dia ini 'kakak' yang telah mengajarkanku berlari."

Monta dan Suzuna mengangguk dengan wajah yang sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti. Mamori, Sena, dan Riku tampak asyik dengan reuni mereka. Sedangkan Monta sibuk dengan pisangnya dan Suzuna… ia terus memandangi Riku hingga wajahnya memerah.

.

.

.

"Hee? Jadi dia itu teman SD Sena yang dulu pindah?" komentar Suzuna setelah Mamori menceritakan kisah masa kecil Sena dan Riku. Secara garis besar tentunya.

Suzuna menerawang. Ia teringat dengan aksi Riku kemarin. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah.

"Kau tak apa-apa Suzuna? Wajahmu memerah," Mamori menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Suzuna. Suzuna menggeleng cepat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mamo-nee… kenapa dulu dia pindah?"

"Umm… ayahnya dimutasi, kalau tidak salah."

"Berarti… sekarang mereka bertemu lagi sebagai _rival_ ya," Suzuna menggumam.

"He? Mereka siapa?" Mamori peka juga rupanya.

"A-ah bukan siapa-siapa ehehe..."

Setelah itu Suzuna bertanya terus tentang Riku, sedangkan Mamori meladeninya sambil merapikan ruang klub.

.

.

.

Hari ini festival olahraga SMA Deimon. Ada yang aneh dengan Hiruma, Mamori, dan Yukimitsu. Anggota Devil Bats yang lain tampak ketakutan dengan keanehan mereka. Suzuna takjub dengan perubahan karakter dua orang yang biasanya sangat ramah, berubah menjadi setan seperti sang kapten Devil Bats itu.

Selama pertandingan berlangsung, Suzuna terus mendukung mereka dengan seragam _cheers_nya. Di sisi lain, tampak Riku datang dengan 2 orang lain yang mungkin temannya. Pandangan Suzuna segera beralih kepada Riku. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu mengerti mengapa wajahnya selalu memanas dan memerah ketika melihat atau mengingat pria kecil jabrik itu.

Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa Riku. Biasanya ia sangat berani untuk menyapa siapa pun itu –termasuk Hiruma yang ditakuti oleh semua orang—tapi kali ini ia sedikit takut untuk menyapa.

"Di-dia kan teman Sena, harus disapa," begitulah tekadnya. Lalu ia mendekati tempat Riku duduk. Ia menarik napasnya dalam sebelum menyapanya.

"Se-selamat siang…"

Riku dan kedua temannya menoleh pada sumber suara itu.

"Selamat siang. Kau teman Mamo-_nee_ kemarin kan?" balas Riku sambil melontarkan senyumnya.

DEG!

"I-iya… aku Suzuna Taki. Kemarin belum sempat memperkenalkan diri," Suzuna memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunduk. "Kau datang untuk mendukung Sena?"

"Yah, begitulah. Kami ingin melihat Sena bertanding sebelum Deimon bertanding dengan kami."

Suzuna teringat. Besok Deimon akan bertanding dengan Seibu. Ya, mereka berlatih mati-matian untuk melawan tim kuat satu ini dan difestival olahraga ini entah apa lagi yang Hiruma rencanakan untuk timnya.

Festival olahraga pun berakhir dengan terbukanya maksud dan tujuan Hiruma bersama Mamori dan Yukimitsu bertingkah laku aneh seperti itu. Secara tak langsung ini pernyataan perang dengan Seibu. Dengan percaya diri Riku menerima tantangan Deimon. Sikap seperti itulah yang membuat jantung Suzuna berdebar-debar. Dia tampak begitu… keren.

.

.

.

Semejak saat itu debaran-debaran yang Suzuna rasakan pada Riku semakin menjadi terus berlanjut hingga mereka masuk universitas. Ya, kini mereka sama-sama masuk Universitas Enma. Suzuna senang sekali bisa masuk ke universitas yang sama bersama Sena, Monta, dan tentu saja Riku. Sebenarnya ia belum bisa menemukan jawaban mengapa selama ini ia merasa berdebar-debar jika ada Riku. Baru kali ini ia merasakan hal itu dan ia belum menceritakannya pada orang lain.

"Kau sendirian Suzuna?" tiba-tiba Riku mengagetkan Suzuna yang sedang membersihkan ruang klub. Saat ini ia menjadi manajer Enma Fire sekaligus _cheerleader_nya –walau ia lebih fokus pada tugas sebagai manajer—

"A-a.. i-iya… kau cepat sekali kemari, bukannya latihan masih 1 jam lagi?" Suzuna berusaha mengontrol detakan jantungnya.

"Hem… yah, aku sudah tak ada kelas lagi. Jadi aku kemari saja. Kau sedang menyapu ya?" Riku duduk di sofa. Ya, walau tak sekaya Sakyoudai, tapi Enma cukup mampu untuk memberikan fasilitas yang baik untuk klub _amefuto_ ini.

"I-iya begitulah," Suzuna masih saja gelagapan menjawabnya. Di ruangan kecil ini hanya mereka berdua saja. Pantas jika Suzuna merasa gugup.

"Kau jangan tegang begitu. Apa kau tak enak badan?" Riku mendekati Suzuna yang sedang menyapu. Suzuna yang terkejut hanya bisa diam. _Sebenarnya apa sih maunya Rikkun? Dia ini tak tahu apa, kalau aku ini bisa mati jantungan gara-gara dia? _Pikir Suzuna sarkatis.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Rikkun. Hanya saja…," ia memutar otak untuk mencari alasan. "Di sini panas sekali ya, ahaha…"

Riku terdiam. "Benar juga, ini sudah hampir masuk musim panas sih." Riku akhirnya menjauhi Suzuna dan membuka pintu jendela ruang klub. Hal tu membuat Suzuna lebih lega. Ia melanjutkan menyapunya.

Angin semilir yang masuk di sela-sela ventilasi dan jendela terasa begitu menyejukkan. Sunyi. Ruang klub yang hanya dihuni oleh dua orang anak adam benar-benar sunyi. Gadis mungil berambit _black-blue_ itu sedang asyik membersihkan ruangan klub yang cukup berantakan itu dan pria kecil berambut putih jabrik itu sedang membaca majalah _American Football_. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya Suzuna canggung dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Kau sudah duluan Riku?" tiba-tiba Sena dan Monta pun tiba. _Akhirnya mereka datang!_ Jerit Suzuna dalam hati.

"Ya, hei lihat. Orang ini hebat sekali," Riku menunjuk sebuah artikel dalam majalah itu pada Sena dan Monta. Mereka pun sibuk dengan pembicaraan yang menurut mereka itu menarik dan kali ini Suzuna tidak berminat untuk mencari tahu. Ia ingin menstabilkan debaran hatinya yang masih tidak karuan.

Trrrrr….

Handphone Suzuna bordering. Segera ia mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"Suzuna, ini aku. Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita bertemu? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak minum teh kan?" ajak seseorang di seberang.

"Yaa~ Mamo-_nee_, sore ini aku tak bisa. Hari ini kami ada latihan. Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan saja?"

"Umm… baiklah. Akhir pekan ini ya, di _café_ biasa. Oke?"

"Ya, sampai jumpa _nee~"_ Suzuna menutup teleponnya.

Sore ini latihan Enma Fire berlangsung penuh semangat. Pertandingan paling dekat ini melawan Ibables. Pertandingan kali ini memang hanya pertandingan persahabatan, tapi bagi sebagian anggota Fire pertandingan kali ini merupakan pertandingan nostalgia. Ya, mereka baru kali ini bertanding lagi setelah lulus SMA. Riku akan bertemu dengan KID dan Tetsuma yang merupakan orang terdekatnya. Sena, Kurita dan Monta akan bertemu dengan mantan anggota Devil Bats, Musashi, Kuroki dan Toganou serta rival terkuat Kurita, Gaoh. Pertandingan yang sangat berat.

Semua anggota Fire sangat bersemangat hingga akhirnya latihan selesai sampai malam. Sena, Monta dan anggota lainnya sudah pulang duluan karena mereka teringat dengan tugas kuliah yang harus dikumpulkan esok hari. Lagi-lagi di ruang klub hanya tersisa dua orang. Suzuna dan Riku. Riku sibuk dengan kaset-kaset rekaman pertandingan. Suzuna? Tentu saja ia sibuk dengan pekerjaan sebagai manajer. Membersihkan ruang klub. Ia banyak belajar dari Mamori waktu di Deimon dulu.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Rikkun, kau pulang duluan saja. Nanti aku yang akan mengunci ruang klub."

Riku masih sibuk dengan kaset-kaset itu. Ia mengacuhkan Suzuna. Suzuna yang kesal karena omongannya tak didengar oleh Riku, segera merebut kaset yang dipegang Riku.

"Rikkun, kau tak dengar aku? sebaiknya kau pulang. Besok kau ada presentasi kan?" tuding Suzuna sedikit kesal. Riku yang tak mengerti dengan sikap Suzuna hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hei nona, dari mana kau tahu kalau besok aku ada presentasi?"

Suzuna terkejut dengan pertanyaan Riku. Mana bisa dia bilang kalau dia tahu semua jadwal anggota Fire, termasuk Riku –tentunya jadwal Riku yang paling detail—

"Errr… karena besok aku juga ada presentasi," jawab Suzuna asal. Sejak kapan mereka sekelas?

Riku hanya mengangguk dan sepertinya tak begitu peduli dengan jawaban Suzuna. "Apa kau sudah selesai membereskan ruang klub?"

Suzuna hanya menggeleng. Dia masih sedikit kesal dengan Riku yang tadi mengacuhkannya. "Kalau begitu kutunggu."

Sedetik mata Suzuna membulat kemudian wajahnya memanas. "Ti… Tidak perlu Rikkuuunn~ aku bukan anak kecil yang harus ditunggui."

"Hem? Begitukah? Ya sudah, aku duluan ya." Riku membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera keluar dari ruang klub. Sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan itu, ia membalikkan badannya. "Kau yakin tak mau kutunggu?"

BLUSH!

Wajah manis Suzuna memerah. Segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk. Ia tak ingin Riku tahu. "Tidak. Aku masih harus merapikan data-data," tolak Suzuna masih menunduk.

"Baiklah."

Riku benar-benar pergi, sebelumnya ia menutup pintu ruang klub. Suzuna menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok lalu menutup wajahnya yang semakin merah. "Uukh…"

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Baru saja Suzuna selesai membereskan data. Segera ia memakai _in line skate_ yang hampir tak pernah ia lepas, lalu mengambil barangnya dan tak lupa mengunci ruang klub. Rumah Suzuna tak begitu jauh dari Enma, namun ini sudah malam. Jalanan sangat sepi dan remang-remang. Lampu jalan yang biasa ia lewati hampir mati sepertinya.

Sebenarnya Suzuna bukanlah gadis yang sangat berani untuk melewati jalan ini. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia sering dengar adanya kasus perampokan dan pembunuhan di sekitar jalan ini. Pelaku kejahatannya belum tertangkap. Ingin ia melajukan _in line skate_-nya, tapi ia tak punya tenaga lebih karena hari ini ia benar-benar kelelahan.

Ia meluncur sambil menengok kekiri dan kekanan. Waspada. Itulah yang saat ini ia usahakan. Namun…

GREP!

"UUhmm…!" seseorang membekap mulut Suzuna. Ia lirik orang yang membekapnya. Seoarng pria besar bertubuh gempal yang jelek dan bau. _"Ja-jangan-jangan dia pelaku perampokan dan pembunuhan itu?!" _pikir Suzuna. Ia terus meronta-ronta.

Pria gempal itu mengeluarkan pisau dan mengarahkannya pada pipi mulus Suzuna. Suzuna bergidik ngeri dan hampir menangis.

"Kau jangan bergerak nona manis. Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya jika kau terus bergerak nona?" suara parau pria gempal itu terdengar sangat menjijikkan ditelinga Suzuna. Kini air matanya sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Ihihihi… kau pasti bawa barang berharga kan? Cepat serahkan nona manis…." Pisau yang menempel di pipi Suzuna digeseknya hingga pipi putih Suzuna mengeluarkan darah. Suzuna hanya menggeleng sambil terus menangis. Ketakutan dan kesakitan, itulah yang Suzuna rasakan.

"Kau tak mau mengeluarkan barang berhargamu ya huh? Padahal aku ingin langsung melepasmu jika kau serahkan barang itu."

Suzuna hanya terus menangis sambil berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Disaat ini seperti ini yang ia bayangkan adalah Riku yang menolongnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau, tak masalah. Tapiiii… kau tak bisa melihat matahari terbit yang sangat indah itu besok. Haaa… atau kau mau kita bermain-main dulu ha?" kata-kata pria gempal itu semakin terdengar menjijikkan di telinga Suzuna dan dia hanya bisa berharap . Pria itu mulai merobek lengan jaket Suzuna dengan pisaunya yang ternyata sangat tajam itu. Suzuna bergidik dan memejamkan matanya.

"_Riku… tolong aku!"_

KRIEETT…

Tring!

Seperti suara tulang yang terpelintir. Suzuna membuka matanya. Seorang pria kecil baru saja memelintir tangan kanan pria gempal itu. Pisau ditangan pria gempal itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Segera Suzuna menjauhi dari pria gempal itu.

"Rikkun!" seru Suzuna.

"Kau sudah banyak memakan korban dan kini kau mau menambah lagi huh?" Riku makin memelintir tangan pria gempal itu dan dia hanya merintih kesakitan. Suzuna teringat ketika mereka bertemu. Dulu Riku menolong Mamori dengan cara yang sama.

Sedikit pergulatan antara Riku dan pria itu. Riku berhasil melumpuhkannya tanpa adanya kekerasan. Ia hanya memelintir tangannya hingga pria itu terjatuh. Sebelum pria itu terjatuh ia mengambil ikat pinggang pria itu dan mengikatkannya pada kedua tangan pria itu. Segera ia menelepon polisi.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan polisi, Riku mendekati Suzuna yang meringkuk di tembok. Terlihat tubuhnya gemetaran. _"Dia pasti takut sekali."_

Riku berjongkok dan mengelus rambut Suzuna. "Tenang. Dia sudah tak berdaya." Riku berkata lembut sambil mengusap pipi Suzuna yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Suzuna mengangkat wajahnya dengan muka yang amat menyedihkan.

"Uuukh… huweeee," tanpa pikir panjang Suzuna memeluk Riku –dengan erat—hingga ia terjatuh sambil menangis. Ia terus menangis kencang. Riku yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya mengelus rambut Suzuna sambil terus membisikkan, "Tenang. Aku ada di sini."

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu hubungan Suzuna dan Riku semakin dekat. Dalam banyak arti tentunya. Debaran-debaran didada Suzuna pun makin menjadi dan dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin bercerita dengan seseorang dan dia…

"Mamo-_nee_!" seru Suzuna. Baru saja ia teringat kalau akhir pekan ini ia ada janji dengan Mamori dan hari yang dimaksud tu besok. Segera Suzuna menelepon untuk memastikan.

.

.

.

"Suzuna! Di sini!" Mamori melambaikan tangan ketika Suzuna baru saja masuk ke dalam café.

"Maaf aku terlambat _nee~"_ Suzuna duduk di hadapan Mamori.

"Ah tidak… aku baru datang kok. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"_Milk tea_ saja… dan _waffle_ coklat."

"Aku _creampuff_ coklat dan _jasmine tea_."

Segera pelayan mencatat pesanan keduanya. "Mohon tunggu sebentar ya."

"Ada apa denganmu Suzuna? Kenapa pipimu diplester begitu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Mamo-_nee_. Hanya saja ada kejadian yang tak enak yang menimpaku belakangan ini."

"He? Apa itu?"

Suzuna menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya dari awal hingga akhir. Bahkan ia juga menceritakan debaran yang ia rasakan dari sejak SMA dulu.

"Begitulah _nee~_ aku bingung kenapa sejak bertemu dengan Rikkun hingga sekarang aku sering berdebar dan wajahku memanas," keluh Suzuna sambil menyeruput _milk tea_-nya yang sudah datang sejak ia menceritakan keluhannya.

Mamori menahan tawanya. "Suzuna, kau polos sekali. Apa kau tahu itu artinya apa?"

Suzuna menggeleng. Lagi-lagi Mamori tersenyum.

"Itu artinya kau menyukai Rikkun sejak kalian pertama kali bertemu."

Suzuna terkejut. Dia tak menyangka bahwa ia menyukai Riku. "A-aku… menyukai Rikkun?" seketika wajahnya memanas.

"Iya. Kau pasti tak menyadarinya ya. Sudah lama sekali kau suka padanya ya," Mamori memakan _creampuff_-nya. Wajah Suzuna makin memerah.

"Sudah lama kau pendam perasaanmu kan? Sebaiknya segera kau nyatakan," saran Mamori.

"Me-menyatakannya?"

"Ya, katakan kalau kau menyukainya."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau aku… ditolak?"

"Coba dulu saja. Tak ada yang tahu sebelum mencobanya kan?"

Suzuna terdiam memikirkan perkataan Mamori.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Suzuna sering melamun memikirkan perkataan Mamori. Ia benar-benar memikirkan apakah ia harus menyatakan perasaan pada Riku atau tidak.

"…_Tak ada yang tahu sebelum mencobanya kan?"_

"Baiklah. Setelah pertandingan persahabatan besok aku harus menyatakan perasaanku!" tekad Suzuna.

.

.

.

Pertandingan kali ini berlangsung di lapangan Enma. Semua anggota Fire telah bersiap. Begitu pula dengan Suzuna yang bersiap dengan mental dan hatinya.

"Hei Suzuna," panggil Riku padsa Suzuna yang sedang bersiap memeriksa kelengkapan tim.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan," Riku berkata setengah berbisik.

"E-eeh…" Suzuna terkejut. "A-apa itu…?"

Baru saja Riku mau membisikkan sesuatu…

"Heiiii! Ayo bersiap!" teriak Unsui.

"Ck. Ya sudah, nanti saja." Riku segera berbalik. "Oiya, kalau aku cetak _touchdown_, itu untukmu." Riku segera berlari ke lapangan meninggalkan Suzuna yang wajahnya saat ini sudah seperti tomat. Riku menepati kata-katanya. Ia berhasil mencetak_ touchdown_. Tak hanya Riku sebenarnya, tapi juga Sena dan Monta. Fire berhasil mengalahkan Ibabels dengan skor 37-36. Kemenangan yang tipis.

Sorak sorai terdengar sangat riuh. Yah, dipertandingan persahabatan sekaligus nostalgia ini akhirnya dapat dimenangkan oleh Fire. Tentu ada kebanggaan tersendiri diantara pemain Fire.

Suzuna mendekati Riku. Ia tengah bermaksud melakukan tekadnya. Menyatakan perasaan pada Riku.

"A-ano… Rikkun. Terima kasih untuk _touchdown_nya dan… a-aku… me-menyukai…"

"Aku menyukaimu." Suzuna terkejut. Belum selesai ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Riku sudah menyelesaikannya dan itu berhasil membuat Suzuna menjadi sangat malu.

"Aku tak ingin wanita duluan yang menyatakannya. Jadi… maaf aku potong. Aku menyukaimu," ulang Riku dan itu berhasil membuat Suzuna malu. Sangat malu sampai wajahnya memerah.

"A-aku juga… menyukaimu."

Wajah Riku tampak senang sekali. Lalu ia memeluk Suzuna. "Terima kasih."

Setelah mereka bercerita banyak, baru diketahui bahwa Riku sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Suzuna. Sama seperti Suzuna, sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

"Ano Rikkun… boleh aku minta satu hal?" tanya Suzuna sewaktu mereka kencan.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku…," Suzuna berbisik pada Riku.

Wajah Riku memerah seketika. "A-apa…?!"

"Boleh kan?" pinta Suzuna dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Te-terserah kau sajalah!" Riku membuang mukanya. Tampak wajah Riku memerah sampai telinga. Suzuna tersenyum senang lalu mencium pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Riichan."

**- The End -**

_**Author's Note:**_

AKHIRNYA! Akhirnya fic request dari **kak Timami** selesai. Gomen kak, tidak sesuai dengan req kakak. Soalnya aku sendiri juga bingung mau dibuat gimana. Aku gak bisa bayangin Riku nyulik Suzu. Kalau mau pakai Jumonji kan sudah di fic sebelumnya. Adegan berantemnya juga ala Riku. Gomen ne .

Gomen OOC sekali si Suzuna dan Riku. Suzuna nya jadi nggak ceria pula -_-

Tadinya mau kubuat SenaSuzu itu kembar, tapi aku malah bingung gimana jalan ceritanya. Yah, Riku itu memang membingungkan #eh

Tadinya juga mau buat mereka main sepakbola, bukan amefuto. Tapi ternyata aku sendiri nggak ngerti sepak bola dan setelah curhat dengan kak Mayou, akhirnya tetap _amefuto._ Hidup _amefuto!_ ^o^9

Gomen, kalau awal pertemuan nggak sesuai di manga, apa boleh buat. Aku bikin hanya dengan mengandalkan sms cerita garis besarnya saja dari kak Mayou.

Di _manga_ Suzuna manggil Riku itu Rikkun dan di _anime_ manggilnya Rikuriku, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil versi manganya saja dan akhirnya aku bikin panggilan baru untuk Riku ufufuf~

Oiya, kalian tau kan apa yang dibisikin Suzuna? Pasti tau donk yaa :D

**Special thanks:**

**Kak Mayou,** thanks kak udah mau diributin malem-malem. Sampe buka-buka komik lama gara-gara aku nggak punya ehehe. Makasi banget kak . aku menanti side story wakareru? Nya :D

**Riku,** berkat salah satu kata-katamu aku jadi bisa menyelesaikan fic ini. Terima kasih ceritanya ^^ dan jangan ketawa kalau baca ini. jangan bilang norak atau sejenisnya xD (khusus untukmu, jangan dikritik ahaha)

**Pembuat fanart RikuSuzu,** aku nggak tau dan nggak kenal anda, tapi terima kasih telah membuat fanart RikuSuzu yang sangat menginspirasi ^^

Silakan beri saran, kritik dan jangan flame. Aku nggak suka flame -_-b

Setelah ini masih fokus di fic req dan aku sudah tak menerima req lagi ohohoho~

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya~

Yak, akhirnya aku ingin berkata: **REVIEW!**


End file.
